


two's a crowd, three's a party

by makkislefthand



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Car Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Japanese Men’s National Volleyball Team (Haikyuu!!), Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Restraints, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, degradation kink, i'll add more tags as i go lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkislefthand/pseuds/makkislefthand
Summary: a story in which matsukawa issei and hanamaki takahiro visited their friend iwaizumi hajime at the university of california irvine and decided to stay. oh, and the reader hooks up with one of them before realizing they're her future roommates.*haikyu!! manga spoilers will be mentioned, read at your own risk!!*
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/You, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Matsukawa Issei & Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	two's a crowd, three's a party

**Author's Note:**

> spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2H9lKYebRWjmjQiupPl6Px?si=7VZM6v8RTZ-J9spZ2T711g
> 
> uh hey welcome! this is chapter 1 of my newest fic, which is a mattsun x reader. i tried to keep the nicknames and descriptions as gender neutral as possible, however it is geared more towards a fem reader. also, i only used "y/n" once which is a new record for me, i think. if you came from my video on tiktok, welcome, you will get to read THAT scene. updates will be given on my twitter and tiktok!
> 
> this fic was inspired by a playlist on spotify created by one of my mutuals on tiktok. i'll link her info and my other socials at the end. this was proofread by my twitter groupchat, and for that i love you all! i know there isn't much smut this chapter but i promise this is just the set up for chapter 2.
> 
> enjoy! i recommend listening to the playlist if you can, or the specific songs that are mentioned throughout the chapter, ESPECIALLY hypnotize by notorious b.i.g. i also linked some gorgeous fan art that you have to see!

“Yeah, so they murdered someone.”

Iwaizumi was stunned into silence, staring at the face of the individual on the stool beside him. He had only known you for a few years, but had quickly formed a bond with you, which was pretty out of character for him. Being in a foreign country on his own after years of constant support from his friends and his boyfriend, well, now ex, was a lot for one man to handle. However, by choosing to sit next to him on the first day of your shared astronomy class two years ago made you his saving grace.

“Wait, you were roommates with the person I’ve heard about all over campus? What the fuck,” he muttered, placing his backpack on the floor next to your shared lab table. “I just walked in, it’s eight in the morning, and this is what you drop on me.”

“Well, I had to tell someone! I trust you the most, you know that, Iwa.” You responded, pulling your hair back with a hair tie and grabbing your lab goggles from your backpack.

Before he could respond the professor walked in, announcing today’s lab assignment and what he expected. You two quickly got to work, speeding through the instructions and lab in front of you. After the two hours were up, you walked out of the classroom side by side, matching red goggle lines covering the top half of your faces. Although Iwaizumi Hajime wasn’t the tallest in the world, he still had a set of long legs that carried him further than you cared to admit. Now, you weren’t short by any means, and was actually about the average height of a twenty-one year old college student. _At least my parents were good for something,_ you thought, quickening your pace when you realized he had stopped a few paces ahead to wait for you.

“I can’t stand how slow you walk, dude. I’m about to buy you a scooter or something to keep up with me.” Iwa commented, shoving his hands into the pockets of his gray sweatshirt and pulling his hood up.

“Well, if you had called me to wake me up on time as you usually do, we wouldn’t be in this situation, now would we?” You stabbed your finger into his arm, shivering slightly at the chill in the air. “I could’ve grabbed my skateboard and would’ve moved a lot faster.”

You quickly fell into comfortable silence as you walked towards the student union, getting ready to grab an early lunch before heading your separate ways. You pulled out your phone and AirPods, handing one to your tall friend who accepted it without a second thought. You shuffled your music and allowed the voice of Alex Turner to seep it’s way into your brains. It was weirdly chilly for October in California, which had prompted you to thankfully grab the closest sweatshirt in your duffle bag. Following the incident with your roommate, you had been moved into a room at a hotel nearby until you could find better more permanent housing. It was the first time in your four years at UCI that you were homesick, thinking of your smaller (albeit yeehaw and slightly racist) town in the Midwest. While you were thankful for the opportunity to move away from that place and your overbearing family, it was days like today where you wished you could be curled up on the front porch in sweatpants and a sweatshirt drinking some hot cider and watching the leaves change. Fall in California was nothing like fall in the Midwest.

You had finally made it to the union, and stepped through the door your friend had held open for you. Your mind was racing at the pile of responsibilities that were slowly growing that you had to deal with. Sure, you had some money saved up from working a few part time jobs, thrifting most of your clothes and limiting your spending. But, finding a new apartment when you had a year left in the middle of the school year was not the easiest task. You both quickly ordered your sandwiches and sat down at the nearest booth after a quick argument over who was paying.

“So,” Iwa said, taking a sip of his lemonade. “Have you looked into any places to move? Have any friends you could stay with?”

“Well, I have a few friends in my program that have an apartment but I would have to sleep on the couch. I’m in a hotel room a few miles from campus for now,” you frowned, allowing your gaze to wander throughout the food court. “I guess I can try and contact my family back home, but I haven’t talked to them in a few years.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Do you have any other family that could help out?”

“Well, I’ve got family in Japan, actually. A cousin our age who went straight into the volleyball leagues after he graduated. They’re well off and always send me care packages, but I don’t really feel comfortable asking them or anyone really for money.”

“Oh, who’s your cousin? What team did he play for?”

“Fukurodani Academy in Tokyo. His name is Bokuto Kotaro, I think he was their captain. Do you know him?” 

After a minute of silence you looked up, seeing the dark haired man before you slack jawed. You heard your names being called and quickly stood up, walking over to grab your food and tossed a “thank you” over your shoulder to the girl working the counter. You slid the basket in front of your friend, sitting back down after giving him time to process it.

“Bokuto? As in gray and black hair, lots of muscles, loud and smart as hell Bokuto?” Iwaizumi stated, shaking his head and reaching to take a bite of his panini.

“Uh, yeah. I’m guessing you know him? He was pretty good from what he always told me. I haven’t actually talked to him in about a year or so since he’s been so busy but we still Snapchat and stuff every once in a while.” 

You took a bite of your sandwich, relishing at the flavors of the cheese and bacon that danced on your tastebuds. You were a sucker for your school’s paninis and only slightly cringed when you paid $6 for it.

“Uh, yeah. My roommates and I played for Aoba Johsai actually. Our other friend, you know, my ex, went to the league in Argentina.” A thoughtful expression came across the man’s face as he allowed himself to think back to their younger years.

“Oh that’s crazy, you guys probably played him at some point. What a small world. I’ll have to give him a call one of these days to see if he remembers you!”

“Yeah, that’d be cool. He was a great guy, lots of energy. Also, I may or may not have a solution to your apartment problem,” he blurted out, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. “We have a four bedroom apartment, there’s only three of us now. We’re super clean! Uh, we all share our responsibilities equally, too. Well, one of them is a bit messy sometimes but we usually smack him and he cleans up-”

“Woah slow down there, Hajime. You’re rambling,” you laughed, covering your mouth with a napkin. “Uh, that would actually be really nice? I have a cat, though. But he’s litter trained and mainly sleeps on my bed all day, super quiet too. But I don’t want to impose on you.”

“No, please, it would be rude of me not to offer you a place to stay.” He quickly bowed his head, then remembered that he was no longer in a country where such formalities were needed. “Seriously, it’d be great to fill the fourth bedroom and it’d probably be way cheaper than paying for your own. All utilities but water and internet are included, too.”

“Two years of friendship and you’re asking me to move in, Iwa? How scandalous,” you replied, wiggling your eyebrows and lowering your voice to a sultry tone. “I didn’t know you felt that way about me.”

Your comment made him choke on his fries, resulting in him reaching for his lemonade while you howled with laughter. Sitting next to him in that class two years ago was the best decision you ever made, and while you two weren’t extremely close, you knew that you would always be able to rely on him and vice versa. He had been there when you dumped your ex, failed your first astronomy exam and a bunch of other embarrassing situations. Sure, you had seen your fair share of his, but your mutual trust and understanding meant something to the both of you.

“Hey, hot stuff!” a voice called from behind, causing you to freeze in the middle of drinking your Cherry Coke.

The footsteps of the person who shouted at you grew louder until they stopped at your shared table. You glanced towards Iwaizumi, whose face had twisted into an unreadable mask to strangers. But to you, you could see the twitch of his upper lip which gave away exactly what you had expected; he was pissed the fuck off. Steeling yourself, you looked up at the man who was standing at your table, glaring back at Iwaizumi. 

“What do you want, Andrew? Can’t you see I’m trying to not throw up my food?” You questioned, keeping your face as neutral as possible.

“Well, sweetheart, I was just checking in to see if you and your friends would be coming to the Halloween party tonight?” Your ex replied, placing one hand on the table and taping his fingers. “You can even bring your little friend over here.”

You stared him down, your left cheek slightly twitching, showing your irritation. Andrew Darrens, vice president of a top fraternity on campus, the typical blonde-haired brown-eyed American boy. While your breakup had been mutual, it wasn’t necessarily a pleasant one. You had managed to avoid him over the last two months, but of course it was only your luck to run into him eventually. Your eyes slide from the blonde haired boy to the man across the table, who had gone back to eating his sandwich during your small interaction. He clearly wasn’t bothered by what Andrew had said, and had actually begun humming a song he had earlier on the radio.

“If I say we’ll be there, will you get the hell away from me?” You spat, turning away and rolling your neck, letting it crack and releasing the tension that had built up.

“Absolutely. It’s a costume party, of course, maybe you could wear that one little bunny outfit you used to wear for me?” Andrew smirked, stepping away from the table and turning away with a quick wave.

“A bunny outfit, huh? Can I see it?”

You whipped your head around, making eye contact with your friend. He had a slight smile on his face, one that told you he was simply messing with you. You shook your head and laughed, flipping him off and tucking back into your lunch. You both finished your lunch in comfortable silence, then parted ways with a promise to see each other tonight at the party.

As you walked towards the bus stop, you once again put in your headphones and turned your music up just a bit too loud. You sat at the bus stop, tapping your foot along with the beat of Amine’s “REDMERCEDES”. Checking the time, you noticed there was ten minutes until the next bus. You quickly responded to a text message from your friend, Abby, who was currently oversees studying in Japan. She was telling you about something stupid your cousin, Bokuto, had done the night before. You let your head fall back against the bus shelter, closing your eyes for a minute and letting the sun wash over you. It had finally made an appearance from the clouds, bringing happier thoughts to everyone under its rays.

“Hey, girl, are you coming or not?” A gruff voice asked, snapping you out of your stupor. You smiled shyly, nodding your thanks to the old man next to you at the bus stop who waved your towards the bus. You swiped your card and found a seat towards the back of the bus, and soon felt the rumble of the bus carrying you towards your hotel. You refused to get a car until after graduation, instead relying on public transportation or your skateboard, depending on the weather. You found yourself getting lost in the sights of Irvine, the trees and housing near campus giving way as you were transported towards downtown, skyscrapers and traffic slightly increasing. 

You thanked the bus driver, stepping off and walking the two blocks to your hotel. After walking through the doors and waving to the ladies at the counter, you entered the elevator and finally allowed yourself a moment to breathe. You could feel your phone buzzing in your pocket, and you just knew your group chat was blowing up with plans for the night. You sighed and exited the elevator, heading down the hall towards your room.

“I think I’ve got time for a nap before those two crazies show up,” you muttered, keying yourself in and letting the door slam shut behind you. You threw your bag and sweatshirt on the chair before flopping face forward on your temporary bed, quickly sinking into a deep sleep.

\- _Later that night, 8:05PM_

“If you don’t hurry the fuck up I will literally stab you with my keys,” you shouted from your hotel bathroom, finishing your makeup for the night. “I don’t wanna be there long, but if I have to be there at all I plan to be plastered.”

You exited the bathroom and stretched your arms above your head, relaxing when you felt the crack come from one of your shoulders. Years of dance and gymnastics had absolutely destroyed your joints, but thankfully you’d managed to get out with few injuries. Stopping in front of the mirror, you checked yourself out, admiring the person staring back at you in the mirror. A deep emerald green crushed velvet dress gracefully framed your body and stopped at mid-thigh, with a black corset accentuating your waist. Half of your hair had been pulled up into two pigtails, the rest left down. You had paired the outfit with a black and silver spiked choker, a long black chain and black platform boots you had managed to snag at the thrift store. You looked every bit Dusk, and had managed to even pull off the smokey eye and dark green lipstick, thanks to Mae’s advice.

“Oh so THAT’S how your ass looks in that dress? I knew we were right in choosing these.” A soft voice said, slowly clapping and grabbing your attention.

You spun on your heel, facing the two girls who had finally finished putting on their costumes. Your two closest friends, Logan and Mae, whistling as you turned and pretending to faint. Your trio’s two and a half shared brain cells had decided on channeling one of your favorite movies, Scooby Doo! and the Witch’s Ghost. Mae had chosen to be Luna, and had decided to spray her normally black curls a bright orange. She and Logan had chosen the same dress as yours but in a deep purple and blood red, respectively. Mae opted for a pair of ripped fishnets and platform Doc Martens, a large pair of golden hoops and a thick gold chain, with purple lipstick and eye makeup. Logan had been selected as Thorne, the leader of the group, and chose to forgo the fishnets like you, but chose knee-high black platform boots in order to match her two “bandmates”, along with black fingerless gloves up to her elbows, red lipstick and matching eyeshadow.

“No because why are we a whole three course meal, damn it!” Mae shouted, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. “Dibs on being the appetizer.”

“I swear I don’t know why I’m friends with you,” Logan shook her head, snatching three of the mini alcohol bottles out of her bag. “Alright ladies, let’s get to it!”

You each grabbed a shooter and twisted the top off, yelling a loud “cheers!” before downing it quickly. You had grabbed the lemon vodka one, which tasted exactly like lemonade and went down smoothly. Your curly haired friend had quickly downed another, then pulled out a cereal bar from her purse. Unwrapping it, she winked at you and offered you a bite.

“Anyone else interested in my TA’s homemade ‘special’ treats? I got an A on my last law test after we bet I wouldn’t get higher than a B and this was my prize.”

“Nah, I’m okay. I’m sticking to just alcohol tonight, last time we had those together we ended up sitting in a park with the homeless at 2am, remember?” You laughed, sipping on the hard seltzer Logan had provided for you.

“Hey, fair enough. No peer pressure here, hottie. I’ll order the Uber, sounds good? Y’all can just buy me our late night drunk food in return,” Mae responded, slipping her phone out of her chest and quickly putting in a request.

Logan had parked herself on the arm chair, crossing her legs at her ankles and staring you down.

“Uh, can I help you ma’am?” You asked, raising an eyebrow back at her.

“We’re going to your ex’s fraternity party, aren’t we?” An evil glimmer appeared in her eyes, a plan of revenge formulating almost immediately. She maintained eye contact as she took a large drink of her Truly, just waiting for your inevitable shoot down.

“No, absolutely not. Do not even THINK of doing something like that, Lo. I refuse to embarrass myself tonight!” You said in an icy tone, though the expression on your face gave away your curiosity about her racing thoughts. “I just know one of your plans will get us in trouble. This is why you and Mae aren’t allowed to be in charge.”

“Hey, at least my plan wouldn’t land us in the back of a cop car like hers,” Logan gestured towards your other friend, whose eyes had quickly widened and looked away. You couldn’t help but laugh as the guilty had started whistling, walking towards the balcony to shut the doors.

“Okay, that’s true. But, still, I really don’t want to make a fool of myself. I want to fly under the radar and just chill with you guys and Iwaizumi, okay?”

“Mmm, we’ll let you have your way for now,” Mae replied, shrugging and finishing the last of her TA’s snack. “Besides, you know Logan’s plans are usually pretty mild, she’s our mom. Our mommy. Mama. MILF.”

You all erupted in laughter, Logan’s face growing bright red as she scoffed and finished her drink. After a few more minutes Mae had gotten the notification that your Uber had arrived. After locking your hotel room and making your way to the lobby, the three of you piled into the back of the car howling with laughter. Logan tried shushing you guys so as not to disturb the driver, but you and Mae couldn’t stop laughing at Logan running into one of the beams in the lobby. It was only 8:30PM but you three were already feeling the effects of the alcohol coursing through your bodies.

“It’s not funny, you assholes! It actually really hurt,” pouted the girl with the wounded ego, who had been too busy staring at the group of hockey players who had been checking in at the front desk.

“I’m never letting you live that down, thank whatever power is in the sky that I was on Snapchat when that happened,” you clutched your stomach, leaning towards the open window and gulping in air to calm yourself.

Another twenty minutes of joking and conversation went by until you finally arrived at the house. You quickly thanked the Uber driver, who waved off your apologies for being loud and told you all to be safe. The three of you walked up the sidewalk, the bass from the speakers you knew would be set up in the back of the dining room blaring from the windows. A year with your ex had ended up with you being forced to many fraternity parties, most of which you actually enjoyed. You recognized the beat as “Took Her To The O” by King Von, a frequent song that Mae subjected you to in order to “season your yeehaw Midwestern ass”. She had waved you off when you mentioned that she went to the same school as you, citing that her experiences and taste in music were a complete 180 from yours. After being waved in by the pledges at the door, you stepped in and were quickly overwhelmed by the amount of people present. 

“Hey, let’s head to the kitchen! You know that where they keep the drinks,” Mae shouted over the music, grabbing both of your hands and bulldozing through the bodies swaying to the music.

“Didn’t you just eat an edible like forty five minutes ago? And you’re gonna drink again?” Logan shouted, a frown coming across her face. She knew that Mae could handle herself, but wasn’t thrilled at the thought of having to baby her all night.

“She’ll be fine, you know her. I doubt she’ll even drink anymore, she’ll probably just start drinking water like usual,” you replied, leaning close to her ear to be heard over the music and conversations.

You all entered the kitchen, which while still packed was considerably easier to breathe and move around in. You made a beeline for the fridge, expertly dodging the couple that was nearly having sex on one of the counters. Snagging three bottles of Bud Light, you returned to your friends who had quickly struck up conversation with some of the others in the kitchen. Logan grabbed the bottles from you, expertly twisting the top off of them before redistributing them.

You quickly found yourself leaning against the counter, allowing your gaze to wander across the familiar first floor of the house. You recognized a few faces from your time with Andrew, and some of your classes. Your major was decently big on campus, so it was a given that you’d see your classmates out and about. The opening notes of Already by Kodak Black began, and you found yourself smiling remembering how much Andrew and his friends liked this song. While things weren’t always peachy with you two, and you argued a lot, you had a large amount of happy memories with him that you were thankful for.

Sure enough, you found your gaze trailing towards your ex boyfriend and his friends, who had made their way to the middle of the dance floor and were going crazy over the song. All of a sudden, a familiar dark haired boy entered the kitchen, looking slightly irritated. You quickly cupped your hand around your mouth and called out to him.

“Iwaizumi! Hey!”

Iwaizumi’s attention was immediately brought to you, and he grinned at seeing another familiar face. He had thought that you and your friends wouldn’t meet up with him when he hadn’t seen you guys earlier. He had been a bit early since two of his roommates were members of the fraternity, but he quickly remembered that since you and Andrew had ended things that you most likely wouldn’t be arriving early anymore.

“Hey! You look great, what’s your costume again?” He questioned, lifting his arm so two girls could quickly pass by him. They had sent him winks but he ignored them, instead focused on you. His gaze quickly made its way towards Logan before returning to you.

“Oh, well Logan, Mae and I decided to go as the Hex Girls from Scooby-Doo! It’s one of our comfort movies that we watch like, twice a month.” You laughed, quickly taking a sip from your beer. The liquid slid down your throat, soothing the burning that had begun in your throat from the smoke in the air.

“Oh, I’ve seen that one. I much prefer the Spooky Island one, though,” he responded, reaching around you to snag some pretzels out of the bowl. “I always forget that they’re required to provide snacks at these socials, but damn they’re pretty good.”

You two continued to chat for a bit before Logan and Mae had joined with their new friends they made. After a few introductions, you guys had somehow been roped into a game of flip cup. Before you began, you wiped down the island after Mae and Iwa had shooed the couple that previously occupied it to a bedroom. They quickly high fived and you all took your respective places on your teams. It was five versus five, and was Mae and Iwa, along with three others versus you, Logan, two other girls and a guy you recognized as one of the fraternities executive council members. Suddenly, the music changed to the smooth voice of Ski Mask, rapping over the beat to his song “Unbothered”. There was a collective countdown by you all, followed by a loud “GO!” which prompted the beginning of the game.

\- _One room over, 9:15PM_

Matsukawa Issei had finally pulled himself away from his underclassmen, after promising that he would come and find them later. His eyes scanned the crowd and landed on his best friend and roommate, Hanamaki Takahiro. He was sitting on the couch with a few of their other friends, a lit blunt in his hand. They quickly locked eyes and he was waved over, a seat on the couch immediately cleared for him. Mattsun graciously accepted Makki’s offer, plopping down and resting his feet up on the coffee table before taking a long hit. He found himself tuning into the conversation as their matching costumes had been brought up.

“Wait, you guys are dressed as the Salvatore Brothers, right? From The Vampire Diaries?” A girl with blonde hair asked, adjusting the cat ears on top of her head. _Tch, basic ass_.

“Uh, yeah. We thought it was something cool, ya know? Plus, Damon is hot and I’m hot. It just works.” Answered Makki, locking eyes with Mattsun in silent agreement. _Like Hell are we gonna admit we watch that show religiously every Sunday_. 

“I had to choose Stefan, he’s clearly the superior brother.” Mattsun countered, rolling his neck a few times. He took another deep hit to calm the irritation rising in his chest. “I mean, at least that’s what I’ve heard.”

“Right.. Anyways, did you wanna go somewhere quieter?” The blonde asked, leaning forward and resting a hand on his thigh. “It’s pretty loud in here!”

“Hmm, no thanks. I’ve been busy all day, I really just want to sit for a bit. Go find someone else to hit on, yeah?”

“Whatever,” she snorted, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her friend’s hand and dragged them away from the couches.

“Dude, what the fuck? I definitely almost had her in my hands,” groaned the strawberry blonde, reaching over to snatch the blunt back. “Whatever, have you seen Iwaizumi?”

“He said he was gonna meet up with some friends, he’s probably in a different room.” The dark haired boy welcomed the mellow feeling starting to flow through his body from the weed, allowing himself a moment to relax.

However, this moment of relaxation was quickly interrupted by loud cheers from the kitchen, which brought the attention of Matsukawa, Hanamaki and some other party goers towards the sound. A girl in a dark green dress that clung to every curve of her body immediately caught Matsukawa’s attention. She threw her head back and laughed, flipping off the girl he presumed was her friend across the island. The latter had a satisfied grin on her face, and slowly slid her thumb over her throat in a slicing motion. The girl in the dress leaned on a girl who was most likely the last member of their friend group, based on their matching costumes. 

Allowing his gaze to wander, he locked eyes with none other than his other best friend and third roommate, Iwaizumi. He nodded in return, then turned to face the girl on his team who had threatened the others. They quickly high fived and he threw an arm around her shoulder, putting a fist in the air and cheering along with her and the rest of their team. _Clearly someone’s having fun._

“So, who’s the chick that’s beside our lovely Iwa-chan right now and why isn’t she with me?”

Matsukawa snapped his attention back to his friend, after allowing his gaze to wander once again over to the girl with the bright smile and killer green dress. _I have to meet her._

“Uh, I’m not sure. Maybe we could go and ask him?” He suggested, standing up and stretching his arms above his head. “Wait, where did they go?”

A loud laugh left Makki’s chest, as he jerked his head towards the center of the dance floor. The catchy tune of Tay-K’s “The Race” had suddenly brought the party even more to life. Matsukawa felt his jaw drop as he saw Iwaizumi dancing along with the three girls and others from the kitchen. Iwaizumi completed their trio costume, and was elected to go as Enzo, Damon’s best friend in _The Vampire Diaries_. Seeing his best friend who had previously dealt with such heartache and loneliness after parting from his soulmate, even though it was voluntary, Mattsun couldn’t help but smile as he watched Iwa let loose and actually enjoy his time. 

“Let’s go join them, shall we?” Hanamaki purred, patting Mattsun on the shoulder a few times. “I’ve got my eyes on the one in purple. I can tell you were looking at the one in green, bud.”

 _This isn’t going to end well_. Matsukawa shook his head and reluctantly followed his “brother”, weaving through the crowd until reaching the group of people who had taken the party by storm.

-

_‘Fuck a beat, I was tryna beat a case… But I ain’t beat that case, bitch I did the race…’_

You found yourself shouting the lyrics, sweat starting to bead on your brows. You allowed the bass to seep into your bones, your body moving on it’s own. The lights that had somehow been rigged over the dance floor shone brightly, shifting and illuminating the dance floor and it’s occupants in multiple colors. Little did you know, a tall dark haired man was making his way towards your group, determined to at least know your name.

You looked over at your friends, who were off their asses and enjoying the night. Logan had found a tall, brown haired boy to amaze with her dance moves. Yes, she was definitely the mom of the group. She had nursed you and Mae one too many times after a wild night out, but when she let herself go, she was the light of the party. Mae had chosen to dance on her own, and was currently spinning herself in a circle. She was completely oblivious to both the girls and guys who had trained their gazes on her, choosing to wink at you instead and blow a kiss. You could definitely tell that her earlier weed consumption was in full swing, combining with the few shots she had taken before leaving and during the games in the kitchen.

“Iwa-chan, who are these lovely ladies?” A smooth voice suddenly appeared, stepping out from behind your friend. On the other side of Iwaizumi another man approached, stopping and letting his eyes wander to yours.

Iwaizumi quickly introduced the three of you to his two friends, a strawberry blonde and a dark brown haired boy, both of whom suspiciously looked like Damon and Stefan Salvatore. It finally clicked in your brain when you let your gaze stray to Iwa, and you then locked eyes with Mae and Logan. Logan shrugged and turned back to the boy she had been dancing with, winking at him before bringing his face towards hers. You noticed Iwaizumi frown at Logan’s action, and couldn’t help but wonder what that meant. _I’ll have to grill him later_.

“You guys watch TVD, don’t you?” Mae smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. Hanamaki found himself glancing towards her chest before averting his gaze. “My eyes are up here, Strawberry Shortcake.”

“Excuse me?” The boy stuttered, mouth flapping open and shut. He quickly began bickering with your friend, who was as cool as a cucumber as her newest victim kept firing back.

A deep laugh came from the man who had caught your attention, and you once again found yourself drawn to him. He let himself get engulfed in conversation with your shared friend as you eyed him up. You had barely noticed the song change to one of your favorites, In The Night by Pop Smoke. You concluded that his hair was in fact such a dark brown it was almost black, and he had a gorgeous pair of dark brown eyes to match. You estimated he was a little over six feet tall, with a toned, muscular body. You couldn’t help but be drawn towards his face, soaking in every detail and committing it to memory. As if he could sense your gaze, he turned to face you, sending you a small smile that made your chest clench. You weren’t one to let anyone affect you, let alone a man you had just met, but something about him was just entirely different.

“You know, that dress looks absolutely stunning on you. That green really brings out your eyes,” Matsukawa drawled, slowly nodding his head to the beat of the song.

“Uh, thanks. I was kind of forced into the dress, but I think it turned out okay? You look pretty hot yourself, ‘Stefan’.” You replied, hoping that the lights and the warmth in the air was enough to explain the red glow on your face.

“It’s a good look, I promise. So, do you wanna dance?” He had whispered in your ear, leaning in close and down to your level.

Your body instinctively moved closer to his as his hands had found your waist. You allowed the melody accompanying the voice of Pop Smoke to overtake you, pressing yourself closer to the man you had become entranced by. He began to trail a hand up your side, brushing past your chest and up your arm to your hand. You had quietly gasped when he did this, him prompting you to spin around and press your back to his front.

_‘Like a thief in the night, I pull up and give her D for the night…’_

Matsukawa had quickly fallen under your spell, the light smell of your perfume overtaking his every sense. As you continued to dance against him, he allowed his mind to wander to what could potentially happen in a few hours. Shaking his head, he entwined your hands, bringing them back up and around his neck. He felt your nails slowly trail down his shoulders, before you spun yourself back around to face him.

_‘Think she cute, make her fuck, watch her man go…’_

“I think someone is looking at you, gorgeous. They don’t look very happy.”

You allowed yourself to open your eyes, having been swept away by the music and the feeling of Matsukawa's hands on your body. Turning slightly, you saw your ex Andrew had been dancing with a blonde in a cat outfit, his icy glare directed at you and the beautiful man you knew you were going home with. You rolled your eyes and turned back, smirking at Mattsun before grabbing his face and pulling his lips to yours. Though you had taken him by surprise, he quickly gave in, arms snaking around your back to pull you even closer. You could swear you saw stars when your lips met, and you weren’t sure if it was the sexual tension, the alcohol or the rising temperature of the dance floor.

A low whistle caused the two of you to part, your group of friends all staring at you two with varying looks of approval and shock. You coughed and stepped away from Matsukawa, who frowned at the lack of warmth. You allowed yourself to survey what had changed since you had been pleasantly side tracked. Logan had ditched the random boy and sidled close to Iwaizumi, who had a hand around her waist. Mae and Makki were practically eye fucking each other, and looked like proud parents as they stared at you. 

“I have a plan,” Mae sang, wrapping her hand around both Makki’s and Iwa’s, pulling the entire group in close. Suddenly, the music changed and your friend group’s all time favorite party song came on. Logan found herself letting out a whoop as the intro of ‘Hypnotize’ by Notorious B.I.G. began to pump through the speakers.

_‘Hah, sicker than your average… Poppa twist cabbage off instinct…’_

“Makki, dance in front of her. Mattsun, get behind her and continue whatever the hell you were doing. Logan and Iwa, get a room maybe? I’ll attract the dumbass’ attention.” A dangerous smile graced Mae’s face, causing everyone to visibly flinch.

“You okay with me dancing with your girl, Mattsun?” Hanamaki asked, winking at you and causing you to chuckle. He managed to land a smack on Mae’s ass, who winked before taking off through the crowd towards your ex boyfriend and his friends.

_‘Speak my piece, keep my piece… Cubans with the Jesus piece, with my peeps…’_

A wicked grin split his face, eyes crinkling as he laughed. “Anything to piss off the Vice President,” he responded, pulling your back against him again. He quickly pressed a kiss to your shoulder before cocking his head towards his best friend.

Makki stepped in front of you and began dancing with you, matching the speed and moves you and Mattsun chose. You found yourself getting a bit nervous at the thought of dancing with two insanely hot men. However, you could tell immediately that neither of them would do anything to hurt you or make you uncomfortable. You ran your hands up Makki’s arms, causing him to throw his head back and laugh. His hands replaced Mattsun’s at your waist, who had taken to shifting your hair to the side so he could plant another kiss on your shoulder. 

_‘Biggie Biggie Biggie, can’t you see? Sometimes your words just Hypnotize me…’_

Your gaze wandered around the room, seeing the rest of the crowd also dancing awfully close and just as filthy as you. _Maybe this song brings out the inner whore in everyone?_ Logan and Iwa found themselves on a couch, intent on shoving their tongues down each other’s throats. You had always suspected Iwaizumi’s sexuality being bisexual, and he had never confirmed nor denied your thoughts. You respected him enough to allow him to tell you when he was comfortable. You brought your attention back to the two best friends who had pressed the three of you even closer together, the two of them sharing what could only be called shit eating grins.

_‘Your daughter’s tied up in a Brooklyn basement, face it, not guilty…’_

“I’m not sharing her tonight, I hope you know that, Strawberry Shortcake,” Mattsun yelled over the sultry voice of Notorious B.I.G. and his female counterpart.

“I’ve got my eyes set on the one tearing the VP a new one. And please, don’t ever call me that again, okay?” He rolled his eyes, the blush on his face completely throwing off his irritated tone.

The conversation trailed off as the three of you continued to dance together, Makki spinning you so you were pressed against him and facing your dark eyed boy. You found yourself moving your hips side to side, slowly sliding down Hanamaki’s body, eyes locked on Matsukawa. A look of hunger entered his eyes, his mouth parting slightly as he watched you dancing provocatively on his friend. _Bingo. I’ve got him hooked, line and sinker._ He stepped closer to you both, slightly glaring at his best friend, who could only respond by holding his hands up and grinning.

_‘And I just love your flashy ways, guess that’s why they’re broke and you’re so paid…’_

Mattsun could slowly feel the jealousy building in his chest, and he found himself growling lowly before grabbing your chin with one hand. You didn't stop dancing, and felt more than heard Makki's laughter rumble against your back. You locked eyes with the man in front you, sucking in a quick breath as his thumb rubbed across your cheek. He found himself in a trance, rubbing the pad of his thumb across your bottom lip, feeling your hot breath on his finger. He then pulled away, leaving you stunned as he smiled down at you wickedly. Mattsun snatched your arm and spun you quickly back towards him, almost causing Makki to lose his balance.

You decided to give your new friend a boost and raise your friendship points, hearing the song come to an end. You also couldn't help but feel bad that he had almost fallen over because of you.

“Hey, Hanamaki?” You looked up, catching his attention. “She likes it when men are assertive. Drives her nuts, trust me.”

He grinned before pressing a kiss to the top of your head and high fiving the boy who now had a tight grip on your waist, before heading towards your friend. Your gazes followed him as he sauntered up to Mae and Andrew, who had been getting in each other’s faces for most of the song. You hadn’t realized the attention they had gathered, and quickly stepped forward to go and defend your friend before she got physical. _I swear if she swings at him-_

You gasped and stopped in your tracks, watching as Makki shoved Andrew out of the way. Wrapping his hand around the back of Mae’s neck, he sent a wink towards you and his best friend before slamming his lips to hers. Your ex scoffed, turning away and storming past you, knocking you off balance and into Matsukawa. The latter narrowed his eyes, and was ready to take off after his fraternity brother until he felt your hand wrap around his wrist. He spun back around, lacing your fingers together and pulling you towards the kitchen as cheers erupted at the start of ‘She’s So Nice’ by Pink Guy.

“You okay, Matsukawa?” You asked, watching the dark haired boy pull out two beers from the fridge. He passed one to you, which you gladly took, allowing the coolness of the bottle to cool your hands.

“Call me Issei, please. My last name is so formal and I know you guys don’t typically go by them in America,” he quietly said, taking a long drink of his drink. “I was wondering why you looked so familiar, but now I can see why you are. You’re Andrew’s ex, aren’t you?”

Your gaze slid to his, taking in his reddened eyes and curious expression. It was clear he wasn’t going to force answers out of you, but was genuinely curious as to what had happened between you and his VP. You nodded in response, before setting the unopened beer down and reaching for some chips on the counter. You two continued to eye each other, neither saying a word. It wasn’t awkward, but the tension was positively off the charts. Ten minutes had passed of you two basking in each other’s presence, making small conversation with people who entered and exited the kitchen. You were surprised that so many of Andrew’s fraternity brothers were still willing to talk to you, but you just chalked it up to them wanting to be polite.

“So, your place or mine?” You broke the silence, a grin spreading across your face. You had known you’d be going home with him, whether anything happened or not, since you locked eyes with him.

Matsukawa finished his drink before tossing it in the recycling bin, reaching for your hand and walking you towards the back door. “It’s easier to just go out this way and around, yeah?”

You silently followed, and were met with a brief gust of cool air as you two exited the hot, packed house. Looking down at your hands, you found yourself grinning like an idiot at your luck. _I told myself I was gonna fly under the radar and now I’m going home with a guy. What the fuck._

“I’ve got an Uber coming, it’ll be here in five minutes. Are you cold?” He shrugged off his jean jacket, throwing it over your shoulders before you got a chance to respond. “Looks good on you.”

A blush made its way to your face for the thousandth time that night and you shoved him with your shoulder, barely making him move an inch. “Shut up, don’t be like that. You got any snacks at your place?”

“Mmm, I think we’ve got some food, my favorite drunk snack is pizza rolls. You okay with that?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Your ride had pulled up then, and you climbed in through the door that he held open for you. The driver began to pull away, and you suddenly felt a hand on your thigh. You looked towards Mattsun, who winked and motioned for you to be quiet, his calloused hand slowly sliding further up your leg. The driver had skipped to the next song, the smooth beat of Pop Smoke’s “Hello” quietly filling the car.

“So, how has your night been, sir? Great song choice, by the way.” He asked the drive, completely aware of the effect his hand had on you. He felt you squirm in your seat as his fingers reached the top of your thigh.

“It was okay, it’s been a pretty busy night. I’m always glad that you kids call for rides rather than driving, that’s why I always work late nights on the weekends,” the older gentleman responded, happy to have a conversation with a passenger for once. He looked to be middle aged, with blonde hair and gray streaks throughout it.

“Yeah, I would never put anyone’s life in danger like that, especially mine or someone I care about. Been there, done that.” His hand had made it to your underwear and you sucked in a breath, covering it with a cough.

“Is your girlfriend okay back there? That cough sounded pretty nasty.”

Mattsun raised an eyebrow at you, expecting you to give the man an answer. He trailed a finger up and down your core, intently watching your face. _Like I can do that with your hand teasing me, you fucking dick_. 

“I’m fine, sir. Thank you for asking though! Just feeling pretty tired.” You managed to choke out, smiling at the driver in the rear view mirror.

“Ah, we’re here. Well, thanks for the chat guys, I really appreciated it! Remember to drink some water tonight and get enough sleep, okay?” He grinned, tossing a thumbs up at you both. “I remember my college days well, trust me on that.”

You laughed and said goodbye to the driver, gently closing the door. Matsukawa roughly smacked your ass, causing you to shriek and jump towards his front door. His deep laugh you had heard so often throughout the night danced across your ears as he reached into his pocket for his keys. He unlocked the apartment door and let you in, turning on the front hall light. You barely had time to slide your shoes and his jacket off before he had you pinned against the wall, a hungry look in his eyes. He could feel how turned on you had been in the car, and was more than ready to make you his.

“Not moving too fast, am I gorgeous?” He asked, his deep voice sounding like music to your ears. “You did a real good job not showing the driver how bothered you were.”

Your eyes glanced down at his lips before meeting his dark orbs once again. He took this as an invitation to kiss you for the second time that night, though this one was much more intense than the last. Your hands found their way to his hair, tangling themselves in it and pulling on it gently. He groaned into your mouth, his grip on your waist tightening as one hand slid towards your ass. Using his groan to your advantage, your tongue collided with his as his fingers dug into you. He then tapped your thigh twice, motioning for you to wrap your legs around him. You obliged and he wrapped his arms around you, breaking the kiss to catch his breath. You stared into each other's eyes and began to smile, until you both heard a few thumps come from upstairs.

“Oh no, don’t tell me-” Matsukawa was cut off by the sound of two different laughs, which followed with silence. “He better not be loud this time.”

“Is that your roommate?” You asked, trying to remember who he had said it was earlier. “Wait, it’s not Hanamaki, is it?”

The expression on his face answered your question, and your eyes widened as you heard the voice of a girl that sounded suspiciously like your childhood friend, calling out the name “Hiro”. You slapped a hand over your mouth to stop yourself from laughing, realizing that they had decided to hook up after Makki’s stunt in front of Andrew. The thought of those two going at it (quite loudly, if you say so yourself) not realizing anyone was present made you mentally note to never let them live this down.

“So, uh, did you still want to…” Mattsun trailed off, his eyes tracing your face, focusing on your lips once again.

“What do you think, Issei?” You whispered in his ear, softly biting it before pulling away. You clearly hit a weak spot of his, as he let out a low growl and began stalking down the hall towards his bedroom.

“So that’s how you wanna play it, huh?” He asked, supporting you fully until he reached his door. He set you down as he reached behind you to open it, your back pressed against the door. “Two can play that game.”

\- _The Next Morning_

Iwaizumi woke up with a killer headache, even though he hadn’t drank nearly as much as he usually did the night before. He realized this headache was probably from sleeping on the bathroom floor, a passed out Logan laying next to him by the toilet. He chuckled as he remembered the night before, with them hooking up but not sleeping together. Though he was definitely attracted to her, he knew his heart was elsewhere and he didn’t want to lead her on. 

Surprisingly, Logan had been extremely accepting of the fact, and the two of them had stayed up until the early morning talking about their life stories, their past loves and everything in between. Sometime during those talks, Logan had sprinted to the bathroom and gotten sick, blaming it on the ungodly amount of Truly's she had consumed. They soon fell asleep there, Iwa having brought two pillows and a couple blankets to make it more comfortable in case she got sick.

He got up and stretched, before heading towards the voices in the kitchen. The faint smell of bacon and eggs made its way towards him, and he let out a huge yawn as he stepped into the kitchen.

“Good morning, sunshine. How did you sleep?” The voice of Hanamaki greeted him, which was followed by a gasp from the second person in the room.

“Wait, you’re Hiro’s roommate?” Mae stated, a dumbfounded look on her face. Iwaizumi could see the gears turning in her head, making the connection that hadn’t been mentioned the night before. “Wait, you guys don’t live with Mattsun too, do you?”

“Yeah, he’s our third roommate. Uh, she called you Hiro? What’s that about?” Iwa grinned, pouring himself a cup of coffee and adding in a spoonful of sugar. He leaned against the counter, taking in the two individuals in front of him. “You’re looking a little rough, Makki. Cute shirt, Mae.”

“Fuck off, Iwa.” The boy responded, unconsciously sliding a hand up to cover the mark on his neck.

Mae rolled her eyes, unaware that the shirt she had grabbed this morning was an old Aoba Johsai VBC shirt. She had already planned on keeping it, since it was soft and worn just like she liked.

“Wait, where are my friends? Are they aware that you guys live together? Wait, did we all hook up with one of you guys?”

The conversation was interrupted by Logan, who stumbled into the kitchen in a pair of sweatpants and her dress from the night before. “Why are you talking so loud, Mae? And where’s that food smell coming from?”

“Did you sleep with Iwa?” The former asked, allowing her eyes to trail between the two individuals in front of her.

“Ugh, no. We made out a little bit but it just wasn’t right, you know? We ended up talking all night and then I threw up.”

“Three times, might I add.” Iwa chimed in, grabbing plates from the cabinet beside Mae. “Makki, do you know if Mattsun came home last night?”

“Uh, no clue. I was a bit preoccupied,” he shrugged, sending a wink towards the girl on the counter who flipped him off in return.

“I’ll go check his bedroom, though I didn’t hear him so I’m assuming he probably went back to Y/N’s hotel.”

With a yawn Iwa headed out of the kitchen, walking down the hall towards Matsukawa’s room. He knocked twice and didn’t hear anything. He decided to peek his head inside, and was met with quite the scene. He let out a “fuck”, which caused the already stirring girl in his bed to sit up. You shrieked when you saw your spiky haired friend in the doorway, quickly scrambling to pull up the sheets and comforter.

“Hmm? Babe, what is it?” The room owner sat up, blinking a few times to adjust to the light in the room. He followed your stunned gaze to his best friend and roommate who was standing in the door, an equally stunned look on his face.

“Iwa, what the fuck do you want? Why did you just bust in here?” Mattsun growled, climbing out of bed and sliding on a pair of sweatpants. He quickly walked over to his dresser and pulled out an old shirt, tossing it towards you. 

Iwa averted his gaze, allowing you to quickly slip on the shirt before sitting up more in Mattsun’s bed.

“Uh, I live here, asshole. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“What the fuck was that scream?” Makki asked, peeking his head into the room before letting out a loud whoop. “Hey, you finally got some Mattsun! And with our favorite dance partner, nonetheless.”

“It’s like 9am, why are you both awake and in my room? Also, Makki, we heard you and Mae last night going at it. Would you care to explain the marks on your neck and on her thighs?” Mattsun responded, a smirk on his face as he winked at the two girls who had made their way towards the commotion as well.

“Oh, damn. He did a number on you, you guys are freaks!” Logan muttered, eyes raking in the appearance of her friend. “Oh girl, your hair is a mess, too.”

Mae clicked her tongue and stepped into the room, taking in the sight of you in Matsukawa’s bed. She grinned, giving you a thumbs up and a wink.

You had finally gotten over your initial shock, and had a sudden realization.

_‘Why did you just bust in here?”_

_‘Uh, I live here asshole.”_

“Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Everyone in the room turned towards you, ignoring the wild post-sex hair and smudged makeup. You rarely used anyone’s full name, but when you did, you were either extremely stressed or extremely pissed. Judging by the glare on your face, Iwa was going with the latter. The sentence that came out your mouth left a tension in the room that could be cut by a knife. Mae had a knuckle in her mouth to stop herself from laughing, whereas Logan had a mixed look of horror and embarrassment on her face. Mattsun’s jaw had dropped further than his friends had ever seen it, which caused Makki to double over in laughter. The look on Iwa’s face looked like that of a scared puppy, eyes wide and mouth pressed together.

“Did you just let me hook up with one of my future roommates?”

**Author's Note:**

> ju's tiktok (spotify playlist creator): @iwasphatdiddy  
> my tiktok: @bokutokotarosbussy  
> my twitter: @makkislefthand  
> tiktok fan art of THEE scene: @strongdiscord  
> proofreaders:  
> tikoks: @iwaizumisbiceps, @k_21003, @tendossidepiece, @dilfhinata  
> twitters: @iwasbiceps, @asahiskitten, @sommersky29, @memedeliqueen
> 
> thank you all!!!


End file.
